This invention relates to the field of fabrics for durable use as protective apparel.
Protective fabrics having barrier properties are desirable in a number of applications. For example, such fabrics are useful in surgical gowns for protecting medical personnel from contact with blood or other body fluids during surgery in order to help prevent the spread of disease. In such uses, it is desirable that the fabric perform its function in a manner which is comfortable and that the fabric conform relatively well to the wearer's body. A stiff or heavy fabric which did not drape well would be uncomfortable and might undesirably restrict the movement of the wearer.
It is also desirable that such protective fabrics have the ability to be washed and reused a number of times while retaining to a large degree such barrier properties. Reusability is becoming more and more important in such uses because of the rising cost of disposing of articles contaminated with bodily fluids. Reducing the volume of contaminated material needing disposal would have a very desirable economic and environmental impact.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a protective barrier apparel fabric which has good drape and body conformance and which may be laundered and reused a number of times.